One Shot
by EtincellesAurore4585
Summary: Plusieurs One Shot sur des couples vraiment... Bizarres. À vous de rire!
1. L'anecdote de Graup

PVO Graup

Moi adooooooore Hermy. (Moi j'adore Hermione)

Prend Soin moi Hermy. (Elle Prend Soin de moi Hermione)

Aime quet Hermy joue et moi. (J'aime quet Hermione Joue avec moi)

Elle gentille. (Elle HNE gentille)

Je veux moi Reste Toujours (Je veux qu'elle Reste Toujours AVEC MOI)

Pvo Hermione

J'adore Graup. Il is Comme un frère. Je Vais le Voire souvent Dans la forêt. J'attends qu'il s'endorme Avant que je parte, voiture also non, Il Fait juin Crise. Je m'en souviens d'juin:

**-je Vais partir Graup. Reste sage! Je reviens te Voire demain!**

**-NOOOOOOON Hermy! VEUX RESTE AEC MOI! VEUX! VEUX! VEUX! (Non Hermy, je veux Que Tu RESTES AVEC MOI)**

*** Graup attrape Hermione ***

**-NON! Méchant Graup! Lâche-moi! Lâche-mooooi!**

**-NOOOON! Hermy RESTE AVEC GRAUP! (Non, Hermione Reste avec Graup!)**

**-DESSEND-MOI! Also-non, je ne reviens polo!**

**-NONONOONONONNONON! Hermy, reviennes de Veux ! (Je veux Que Tu reviennes!)**

**-Oui Je Vais Revenir! Maïs Lache-moi!**

**-mwi. (Oui).**

*** Hermione endormie Graup ***

**-Bonne Nuit Graup.**

*** Hermione embrassa Graup sur sa grosse joue ***

**-B'nuit Hermy ...**

Un souvenir mémorable...

Maintenant, quand je vais voir Graup, j'y vais avec Rose. Rose l'adore aussi.

Un bon p'tit Drabble!


	2. Le prince et le crapaud

**Lucius / Trevor**** (le prince et le crapaud)**

Dans une autre dimension, Lucius est séparé de Narcissa. Lucius se sent plus seul que jamais. Après avoir bue et bue et bue encore, il se souvient d'une histoire Moldue que Narcissa a raconté à Draco. La princesse et la grenouille. La princesse a embrassé une grenouille et elle s'est transformé en Prince charmant. Lucius voulait maintenant une grenouille. Ou un crapaud. Il voulait sa princesse à lui. Il voulait une princesse. Il se souvient alors d'une lettre de Draco. Il avait écrit cette phrase : '' Et se Londubat! Il a perdu son crapaud Trevor et on l'a retrouvé juste devant McGo quand elle disait son discoure! Hahahaha... '' Londubat. Il devait trouver Londubat! Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et cria :

-NEVILLE LONDUBAT!

Il atterrit dans le salon de Neville et de Hannah Abbot.

-Londubat, j'ai besoin de ton crapaud! Et vite!

-Euh, je vais vous le chercher, dis Neville, inquiet.

-Euhm, voulez-vous un thé? Demanda poliment Hannah

-Non! Je n'ai pas le temps! Lui répondit impoliment Lucius.

-Voici Trevor! Lança Neville, Il est assez vieux par contre.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Bye! MANOIR MALEFOY! Cria Lucius.

Neville et Hannah se regardèrent, choqué.

Lucius prit le crapaud, le mis dans une robe. Il alla se brossé les dents et se préparât à embrasser le crapaud vieux et laid. Et il le fit. Il embrasait le crapaud et ... rien. Alors il embrasât le crapaud plus fougueusement pendant plusieurs minutes et ... Il se transformât... en homme...

L'homme était vieux et Laid. Il portait la robe. S'était, comment dire, bizarre. Mais Lucius, était encore soue. Alors il l'embrasait encore et encore. Le lendemain, il se réveilla, torse nu, sur le tapis du salon, avec un mal de tête immense et une allène de crapaud. Et il vit à coté de lui Trevor, habillé en robe...

_Mon petit bébé, je l'adore cette fanfiction. _


	3. J'ai perdu la tête!

**Mimi G. / Nick Q-S-T**

Nous étions tout les deux différents.

Très différents des autres fantômes.

Moi, j'hantais des toilettes. J'étais une pleurnicheuse. Personne ne m'aimait. Sauf lui. Lui, il était Quasi-sans-tête. Quasi. Je l'aime ainsi. J'étais un petit fantôme. Lui il était grand. Nous étions différents. Il m'aimait. Nous pacsions du temps dans ma salle de toilette à parler ou à s'embrassé. Un jour, quelqu'un nous a surpris. Le lendemain, toute l'école était au courant. On m'appellait '' Mimi sans tête!'' Et on l'appellait ''Nicky Géniarde'' J'étais trise. Très triste. Le lendemain, on me lançait des livres. Et un jour, Nick à arrêté de me voir. Je suis resté dans mes toilettes pour le restant de l'année. Après, je suis sortie avec le Baron pour le rendre jaloux. Mais riens ne sais passer. J'ai tout fait. Je me suis même coupé la tête. Mais là, je n'avais plus de tête. C'est rendu '' Mimi-sans-tête'' Pour devrais. Nick était jaloux. Oui. Mais pas du Baron. De moi. Car je n'Avais plus de tête. Il était plus là pour moi. J'avais le baron et plus de tête.

J'ai fini ma vie fantomatique comme elle à commencer. Seul, pleurnicheuse. Et ridicule. Je hante toujours les toilettes! Venez faire un tour!

_Burk! Je n'aime pas lui!_


	4. euhm lol?

Dans ce one shot, toute phrase avec une * devant, c'est moi qui a écris. J'ai pris des phrases qui m'ont fait sourire pour compléter. Bref rien ne m'appartien, sauf les belles **. Bonne lecture! {Pour les phrases, ils appartiennent à des auteurs qui vont se reconnaître. Vous êtes incroyables! }

*Harry est en mission. Il est avec Draco. Il passe devant la maison de Dudley. Il passe lui dire salut et Dudley l'invite a diner. Drco observe toute la maison et trouve le four a micro-ondes. Il trouve se truk bizarre. Quand il voit Dudley mettre son assiette dedans et le faire chauffé, il faig de même à toute les cinq secondes.

-...On dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu de micro-ondes de sa vie! Sa fait une heure qu'il s' eclate a faire chauffer son assiette! Et ne me parle pas de sa passion pour le robinet, il s' est amusé a l'ouvrire et le fermer pendant 10 minutes! Dit la petite fille de Dudley.

*- J'ai passion pour la propreté. Et mon repas n'est jamais assez chaud! marmlna drago en omettant son assiette dans le four a micro ondes pour la 5eme fois

*Lors d'une soiré, Ron et Pansy discuterent et mangerent ensemble. Ron a un moment donné réalisé qu'il avait mangé beaucoup de foi...

\- Je crois que je vais vomir le truc d'oie . . .

\- Le foie Ron, le foie

\- N'utilise pas ce mot, ça m'écœure

\- Foie, foie, tripes, foie, fo . . . WEASLEY ! TU AS VOMIS SUR MA CHEMISE !

\- ta faute Pansy.

*Dans le même Party, Harry a bu comme un malade. Vraiment trop.

\- Alors la cooooooompagnie ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Ginny et moiiiiiiiiii on va se marrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiier, je cherche le prêtre mais je le troooooouve pas.

\- Harry ? Demanda Hermione inquiète, tu as pris de la drogue ?

\- Il est bourré je crois . . .

Sensia, Drago et Blaise n'en pouvaient plus de rire, et leur rire redoubla quand Harry leur lança :

\- Bon ba . . . euh . . . Je vais me coucher . . . y'a une belle blonde qui m'attend . ..

\- Blonde ? BLONDE ? Tu trompe ma sœur ? Mais je vais te tuer Harry

\- J'ai dit blonde, ooooh mais je me suiiis trooompé, je voulais dire . . . ils sont de quelle couleur déjà les cheveux de Ginny ?

-Roux, Harry, Roux

*Dans un monde parallèle, Dumby prit sa retraite, ainsi que plusieurs profs. Harry devient Directeur et Prof de défense contre les forces du mals et Ron est prof de sortilège. Rogue, lui, est toujours là.

Rogue : Eh mes voila mes petits élèves Gryffi préférés

Ron : Oh mais voila notre professeur de potions detesté

Harry en mettant une tappe dans le dos de Ron : Bien dit mon pote

Rogue : Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?

Harry : Hum attend que je réfléchisse, peux-être pour le nouveau directeur de Poudlard

Rogue : Je vais parler a Dumbledore de votre comportement completement ivrogne

Ron : Si vous saviez compté Severus, vous sauriez que nous avons finit nos 7 années a l'école

Rogue : Ben quest-ce-que vous fichez la alors, partez ou je vous donne une retenue !

Harry lui montra son insigne de directeur

Rogue : Non non mais c'est pas possible .. cet idiot directeur de Poudlard !

Harry : Et prof de Defence contre les forces du mal, le poste que vous n'avez plus !

Ron : Ca vous en bouche un coin hein !

Rogue : Souate et vous Weasmoche vous etes rien avec vos talents

Harry : Weasmoche est professeur de Sortilège et je peux vous virez si je veux

Rogue leur lança un regard meprisant et s'eloigna

Ron : On va lui faire sa fête

Harry : Ca, c'est sur !

*Hermione se sent plus seule que jamais. Ron et Harry son en couple et elle est seule...

Ron qui trouva une annonce pour un affaire de rencontre le remplissa pour Hermione, l'envoya et lui en envoie une copie

« Ne m'engueule pas ! », était inscrit sur un petit papier à l'intérieur. Commençant sérieusement à se demander quoi, elle regarde le deuxième document. C'était la copie d'un formulaire, préalablement rempli par Ron. Il avait noté « J'ai envoyé l'original ».Elle commença à lire de quoi il en retournait...

Nom : Granger

Prénom : Hermione

Ages : 20 ans

Situation : célibataire

Métier : Employée administrative au ministère de la magie

Mensuration : euh... 105 D

« Oh quel crétin ! » pesta-t-elle en poursuivant sa lecture.

Caractère : aussi mauvais qu'une vieille harpie !

« Quoi ?! » s'indigna-t-elle ses doigts serrant le morceau de papier innocent.

Lieu de naissance : Quelque part en Angleterre.

Etudes : à Poudlard, diplômée.

Dernière relation sérieuse : pas depuis des décennies !

Préférence : homme... je crois.

« Oh ! Ce... ce... » Pesta-t-elle en froissant la feuille, furieuse.

« RONALD ! »


	5. Celui que la mort aimait agacer

**Celui que la mort aimait agacer.**

Fred était George, et George était Fred. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils étaient frère. Jumeaux. Inséparable. Meilleurs amis. À la mort de Fred, George sombra dans la dépression. Une immense dépression. Tellement immense que Graup était minuscule comparé à ça. Tous étaient là pour lui. Ben, sauf Fred. Personne ne le comprenait vraiment... Sauf une personne. Angelina. Elle avait perdu sa sœur Roxanne. Roxanne avait l'âge de Ginny. Elle était à Gryffondor.

**FRAG** (1)

George et Angelina allèrent prendre régulièrement des cafés ou des thés. Un jour, ils ont arrêté de parler des deux morts. Ce qui fit du bien à tous les deux. Puis, ils allèrent rouvrir le magasin qui était fermé depuis la guerre. À partir de se jour, ils devinèrent meilleurs amis. Cela permettra de leur faire en partie oublier. George, pour la première fois depuis la guerre, il était heureux. Il put refaire un patronus. Fred était un ange maintenant. Un ange libre. Son ange libre. Puis, un jour, l'amitié se transformât. Oui. En quoi? En amour. Un amour basé sur l'amitié, le réconfort et la compréhension. Ils emménagèrent ensemble sur le chemin de traverse.

**FRAG**

Cinq ans de bonheur passé, ils se fiancèrent. Un moment de joie pur pour le couple. Puis venait le mariage. Quelque chose de romantique. Et d'assez Gryffondor, merci! Ils furent heureux. Non, la fanfiction ne fini pas là!

**FRAG**

Un jour, Angelina tomba enceinte. George était aux anges (Aux sens figuré. Il n'est pas avec Fred :P). Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux! Angelina avait peur, elle. Plusieurs semaines on passé. Une fausse couche... Elle a fait comme une tondeuse. Une tondeuse coupe le gazon. Mais la fausse couche, elle, elle a toute coupé le bonheur. _Toute. __**Toute. **__**Toute. **_George, il retomba en dépression. Mais pire qu'avec Fred. **_PIRE_**! Une semaine passa. Fred ne mangeait presque plus. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Mais quelque chose le ramena sur pied. Ou quelqu'un. Fred...

Moi : Envoyez le Magic Flash Back!

Un de mes employer : Okkk!

3

2

1

Action

**_Magic Flash Back!_**

**_George était dans un endroit blanc. Très blanc. Trop Blanc. Trop louche aussi... Il regarda autour de lui. Rien... Non... Fred..._**

**_-Bouh! Cria Fred_**

**_George froissa les yeux. Attend, c'est moi? Non! C'est Fred! _**

**_-Georgy? Tu n'as pas l'air de filer..._**

**_-Bbbbb... Fred? _**

**_De tout les autres rêves que George avait fait de Fred, lui était le plus réaliste. On en avait eu de toutes les sortes. _**

**_Les exemples de Fred bizarre qu'on a eu! _**

**_-Fred déguisé en Koala_**

**_-Fred sérieux (...)_**

**_-Fred qui émit George (Ok, lui il était bizarre...)_**

**_Votez pour le plus bizarre en commentaire! :D_**

**_-Bbbbb_**

**_-Hé! Tu es resté coincé sur la lettre B ou quoi?_**

**_ -Bbbb... Non, pourquoi? _**

**_-Bon, je n'ai que dix minutes, alors, écoute-moi. Je suis ici pour que tu te remettre sur pied. Ma perte et celle du bébé n'étaient qu'un avant gout de la vie. Prends-toi en main! Et si tu continues, tu vas perdre Angie en plus! Soit heureux! Penses à toi aussi! Vit! Je serai toujours là. Là-haut! Maintenant, debout! _**

**_Moi : Couper! _**

**_Fin du magic flash back_**

George se réveilla. Mais heureux. Voir Fred l'aida. Beaucoup. Il alla voir Angelina qui était déjà debout. Il lui parla de se qu'il a vu. De se qu'il ressent. Et de toutes les autres choses. Surtout de l'énorme peine que lui a causée la perte du bébé.

**FRAG**

2 mois plus tards, Angelina et George on recommencer à vivre. Heureux.

**FRAG**

1 an plus tard, Angelina retomba enceinte. Et cette fois, ils ont été plus prudents que jamais. Neuf (long) mois plus tard... rien... non! Ils eurent un tout petit garçonnet! Un mini Fred II ! George regardât un l'air et fit un clin d'œil. Angelina le vit et sourit. Elle était heureuse que son mari soit heureux. Enfin, deux ans plus tard, Roxanne II Weasley vit le monde. Une mini Ginny. Même caractère, et elle lui ressemblait énormément. Sauf que, dans les cheveux roux de Roxanne, il y avait des mèches brunes. Et Roxanne avait le teins légèrement plus foncé.

**FRAG**

Neuf courtes années plus tard, le plus petit que ça Fred II Weasley parti pour l'aventure des grand sorcier. Poudlard. Fred rentra à Poudlard. Il rentra en même temps que James et Dominique (2). Fred était rendu comme Fred. (Fred II était rendu comme Fred I)

Quand il allait partir Angelina a dit :

-Soit prudent. Je ne veux pas de lettre de l'école qui a dit que tu as fait exploser les toilettes.

-Bonne idée maman!

-FRED!

-D'accord... Je t'enverrai un couvercle par hiboux!

-FRED

**FRAG**

Roxanne, elle, avait très hâte de rentrer à Poudlard. Mais si elle rentrait en même temps que Fred, elle n'irait pas en même temps que sa meilleure amie, aussi cousine, Rose. Fred et Roxanne avaient toujours aimé jouer des coups ensemble et se faire des coups à l'autre. Comme la fois ou ils avaient mit une boubabouse dans le gâteau de leur père. Le fait que Fred aille à Poudlard changeât la vie familiale. La vie dans la maison était moins présente. Roxanne était de moins bonne humeur. Elle n'aimait pas que Fred parte à quelque part sans elle. Il s'aimait beaucoup, comparer aux autres familles. (Moi : Oui, moi et ma sœur...) George, lui, il était plus inquiet. Angelina aussi. Quand Fred est revenu pour Noël, ce fut une période plus joyeuse pour tous. Mais il reparti vite.

**FRAG**

Roxanne alla à Poudlard deux ans plus tard. Une autre période dur pour le couple. Mais il avait leur lettre de récit hebdomadaire. Le premier de Roxanne étant :

''Chère Maman, Cher Papa,

Je suis belle et bien arrivé à Poudlard. Je vais bien. Fred aussi. Il pète le feu! J'ai passé sous le choixpeau. Je croyais que ça allait être plus compliqué. Fred m'a dit qu'il fallait passer des tests! Mais non. Il t'appelle et tu as un choixpeau sur la tête. Il m'a dit :

-Ah! Une autre Weasley. Mais tu es plus différente. Tu n'iras pas à Poufsouffle. Pas assez ambitieuse pour Serpantard. Tu as l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle. Mais tu iras à GRIFFONDOR!

Et je suis allé rejoindre mes cousins à Griffondor.

Bisous,

Roxanne.''

George était heureux. Ses deux enfants étaient à Griffondor, comme lui et Angelina quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et leurs enfants étaient comme George et Fred. Des mauvais coups à chaque année.

**FRAG**

Un jour, Fred eux son diplôme. Puis Roxanne aussi. Fred travaille dans le ministère de la magie. Tandis que Roxanne, elle est médicomage. Fred se maria et eux 2 enfants. Roxanne se maria aussi et eut 1 enfant seulement.

**FRAG**

Plusieurs dizaines d'année plus tard, Angelina mourut. George était triste. Mais il s'avait qu'elle était avec Fred I, ses parents (à George), ses parent (à Angelina) et sa sœur Roxanne I. Roxanne II et Fred II allèrent voire souvent leur père pour être sur qu'il aille bien. Ils furent triste ensemble. George était arrière-grand-père. Il avait des petits garnements à voir en masse.

**FRG** (3)

Quelque année plus tard, viens le tour à George. Il est mort heureux. Il est allé rejoindre sa famille. Son frère, sa femme, ses parent. Il est mort heureux...

George Weasley

Celui que la mort aimait agacer.

Fin

**_Note de l'auteur : Ce One shot est tous simplement le meilleur que j'ai écris! Avant d'écrire sur l'ordinateur, j'ai écrit sur papier. Et mon stylo préféré est mort aussi! RIP pour toutes les personnes que j'ai fait mourir dans cette fanfiction + mon stylo. _**

**_(1)_********_= **FRAG** veut dire pour ceux qui n'avait pas comprit Fred Roxanne Angelina George. Fred et Roxanne pour les deux. Les enfants, et les morts._**

**_(2)_********_= James et Dominique. James est le fils d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley et Dominique est la deuxième fille de Fleur et de Bill._**

**_(3)_********_= **FRG** Fred II Roxanne II et George. _****_Angelina étant mort, je l'ai enlevé._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu cet one shout._**


	6. La vieillesse selon George W

**_Un autre sur mon Georgy chéri. Mais la, on m'a donné le thème. : La vieillesse. Le voici!_**

Je suis rendue vieux. Ouais. Dans la vie, je pense que j'ai perdu beaucoup de gens a qui je tenais. J'ai perdu Fred. Mon frère, jumeaux. Mon meilleur ami quoi. J'ai été bouleversé! J'ai cru que j'allais arrêter de vivre à se moment même ou j'ai vu son cadavre. Mais non. Je suis rendue à 103 ans. Ouais, je suis un vieux pépé. J'ai aussi perdu mon fils ou ma fille qui est mort dans le ventre d'Angie. Je l'ai mal vécu. Très mal. Maintenant, ça fait aujourd'hui dix ans que ma tendre est morte. Je me sens seul. La vieillesse quoi. Même si ma fille et mon fils viennent souvent me voire avec leur famille qui ont aussi leur famille, je me sens seul. Je suis arrière-grand-père! Je me sens vieux. J'ai trop perdu. Je n'ai pas été assez bon dans ma vie. La vieillesse quoi. Je ne sais même pas si je vais me réveiller demain. Mais aux moins je sais que je vais revoir ma famille très très bientôt... Ouais, moi, vieux pépé, arrière-grand-père, même si je suis vieux, déprimé, je me sens seul, je sais que ma famille me regarde d'en haut et qu'ils disent :  
-Merlin qu'il est déprimé se vieux Pépé!  
Et moi, j'en rie...

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé! **_

_**XoX**_

_**Étin.**_


	7. Le désir d'une fille et d'un garçon

_**Petit Drabble. Thème : Désir! **_

Ils voulaient être ensemble. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Mais son père à lui ne voulait pas. Il était espionné. Son père l'a apprit. Et leur histoire... ne s'est pas finie. Moi, l'ange qui surveillait se couple à tout fait pour les remettre ensemble. Mais le désir à été plus fort que moi je l'ai été. Il a réussi. Je les ai entendus dans l'armoire à Rusard, un soir. Il voulait qu'elle revienne avec lui. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Mais elle est partie. Trop bisé qu'il se soit quitté avant. Je les ai retrouvés dans la forêt. Je me suis caché. Et ils se sont embrassés. Ils furent enfin complets. L'un complet l'autre. Le désir a gagné. Et il gagnera à jamais...  
(Les personnages sont Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy )

_**Je me suis inspiré d'un RPG **_

_**XoX**_

_**Etin.**_


	8. Si je n'étais pas populaire

**_Un petit OS à l'improviste en attendant Noel _**

**_Bonne Lecture et joyeux Noel! _**

**_Tout appartient à J.K._**

J'ai toujours été un garçon populaire. Oui. Juste parce-que j'étais _Le garçon qui à survécu._ Mais je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je me suis toujours demandé se que je serai, si je ne l'étais pas (si Voldemort aurait ''tué'' quelqu'un d'autre). Est-ce que je serais amis avec Ron et Hermione? Est-ce que je serais sorti avec Ginny? Est-ce que Drago Malefoy m'aurait demandé d'être son ami? Je pense que non. Partout. Car j'aurais eu des parents Sorciers, qui m'aurait montré. Je ne serais pas ami avec Hagrid... J'aurais été un garçon normal, quoi? Mais, je n'aurais pas les mêmes amis, je n'aurais pas combattu:

-Voldemort en 1er

-Le Basilic en 2e

-435675297547655 de détraqueurs en 3e pour sauver Sirius

Et :

-Je n'aurais pas fait la coupe de feu en 4e

-L'armée de Dumbledore n'aurait pas vu le jour.

Je pense même qu'on aurait presque perdu la guerre...

Finalement, j'aime bien être le garçon qui a survécu!

Joyeux Noel!

_Harry Potter_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé! **_

_**Commentez! Dites se que vous pensez! **_

_**Joyeux Noel! **_

_**xxxx**_


	9. 315 360 000 secondes sans lui

**_Salut! Juste un petit OneShot pour vous! _**

**_J'espère que vous allez aimer! _**

**_Bonne lecture! _**

**_Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling_**

1 décennie sans lui

10 années sans lui

3 650 jours sans lui

87 600 heures sans lui

5 256 000 minutes sans lui

315 360 000 secondes sans lui

Pour mon 30e anniversaire

Je n'aimerais qu'une chose

Le revoir

Peux importe comment

Mais s'est impossible

Je le sais

1 décennie sans lui

10 années sans lui

3 650 jours sans lui

87 600 heures sans lui

5 256 000 minutes sans lui

315 360 000 secondes sans lui

Il est partie à l'âge de 20 ans

Trop jeune pour mourir

Il en a fait souffrir beaucoup

Dont moi, plus que personne

JE voulais que se soit une blague

Une blague de mauvais gout

Mais sa blague durait trop longtemps

Trop longtemps pour être vraie

1 décennie sans lui

10 années sans lui

3 650 jours sans lui

87 600 heures sans lui

5 256 000 minutes sans lui

315 360 000 secondes sans lui

J'aimerais juste le revoir

S'il vous plait...

**_Une petite review? _**

**_XoX_**

**_Etin._**


	10. Course de Rage!

Course de rage

_**Avertissement. Si tu n'aimes pas HP, tu peux passer.**_

**_Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling _**

**_C'est Drago qui pense là_**

_Drago_

Je tombe à genoux dans une flaque d'eau.

Je serre la rose que j'ai dans les mains.

La tige se casse et les pétales tombent dans l'eau.

Pourquoi?

Je frappe l'objet qui a devant moi, de frustration.

Pourquoi?

Vous vous demandez sûrement se que j'ai.

Je suis allé faire les courses, de manière Moldue.

Je suis allé en auto, je me suis tapé 30 minutes de trafic aller retour,

c'est juste arrivé à la maison que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié les sacs dans le magasin.

J'ai juste les fleurs pour Hermione

Stupide moldu...

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi un magasin moldu où je ne peux transplané!

Stupide automachin! _**.**_

_**Voilie Voilà!**_

_**Drago déteste les moldus, sauf Hermione! x))**_

_**XoX**_

_**Étin.**_


	11. l'Amitié en Guise de Cadeau

-Hermione?

-Oui?

-Merci...

-Merci pour quoi?

-Merci pour toute l'Aide que tu m'as apporté pendant Poudlard. Je sais que je te le dis maintenant, mais je me suis rendu compte de tout se que tu as fais pour moi, et que je ne t'avais jamais vraiment remercié. Tu m'as fait confiance, et tu m'as aidé pour la pierre en première, tu m'as crue en 2e, avec les voix, et tu as cherché se que s'était à ma place. En 3e, tu m'as aidé à sauver Sirius, on pourrait dire que s'est toi qui l'as sauvé. En 4e, tu m'as aidé pour la coupe. En 5e, tu as formé l'armé AD, une chose qui a aidé tout le monde. En 6e, tu étais là pour me donner des conseils pas rapport à Ginny. Et pour finir, tu m'as aidé à combattre Voldemort. Merci. Je ne sais pas se que je pourrais faire sans toi. Dans le passé, présent, futur. Merci beaucoup.

-Tu sais Harry... C'est ça, être meilleurs amis! Tu m'as montré la chose la plus importante, et la plus utile.

-Ah oui?

-L'amitié

**_Voilà!_**

**_XoX_**

**_Étin._**


	12. Je suis malade de toi

**_Avertissement : Si vous n'aimez pas HP, on dégage d'ici. merci! x))_**

**_Je me suis surpassé cette fois! :D _**

-J'avais envie de respirer ses cheveux bouclés,

de gouter à ses lèvres chaudes,

vivre ses yeux marrons.

Mais quand tu n'a pas le droit,

tu as juste envie de pleurer...

-Continuez...

-Tout à commencé en 4e année.

Je l'insultais, pour aucune raison, et la elle pleurait, sans aucune raison.

J'insultais ses amis, car ils étaient trop proches d'elle ils lui faisaient du mal.

Je la voyais pleurer, j'avais envie de la consoler.

Mais si je le faisais, ils allaient me regarder bizarrement, je le savais.

Si mon père savait que je voulais consoler une sang-de-bourbe, je serais déjà mort.

En 7e, on était préfet-en-chef ensemble.

Elle est rentrée une fois, en pleur.

Elle m'a regardé d'un regard glacial quand je lui ai demandé se qu'il y avait.

Je suis allé la voir pareil pour la consoler.

On n'en a plus jamais parlé.

On riait ensemble, on était devenu amis.

Mais elle est sorti avec se Weasmoche, se qui m'a fait un pincement au cœur...

Je ne savais pas se qu'il y avait.

J'avais mal.

Elle est rentrée, un soir, un pleur, encore.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était chicané avec se gros connard.

Pas dans ces mots... mais bon.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, elle a pleuré comme ça pendant un bon bout.

J'ai versé une larme en la voyant dans cet état.

Je l'ai rapidement essuyé.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle la voit.

Puis, Weasley est rentré dans notre salle commune en s'excusant à Hermione.

Si vous aviez vu ses yeux à se moment là, on dirait qu'il allait me tuer.

J'Ai rigolé dans ma tête.

Il nous a demandé se qu'il se passait.

J'ai entendu Hermione chuchoté qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là.

Elle voulait resté avec moi.

Alors je lui ai demandé gentiment de sortir.

Il a refusé.

Je lui ai demandé froidement de sortir.

Il a refusé.

Je suis ai lancé un stupéfix.

Il a accepté de sortir.

J'ai fermé la porte et elle est partie dans sa chambre, mais avant, elle m'a embrassé.

Sur les lèvres.

Un baiser qui m'a fait sourire.

Mais il s'est vite estompé quand je l'ai revu, hier, avec Weasmonche.

Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai?!

Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai, monsieur le psycomage?

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes amoureux.

**_Voilà! _**

**_Pas de :J'espère que vous avez aimé._**

**_Non cette fois s'est : Aimez. Point finale. x))_**

**_XoX_**

**_Etin._**


End file.
